Dreams Are Just The Beginning
by BeyondTheLastSouls
Summary: When Alex and her best friend Matthias finally get together the world ends. What will happen to their relationship? Will Alex meet someone with a sheriffs hat? But the thing is Alex has this special thing going on with her mind.
1. Lucky Day

**Hey guys! I know it has been away since I posted anything but this year has been very busy since I started school again. Which over Christmas break I will try to write new stories and update many others. Thanks for reading my stories even though I know some are bad. Let me know any suggestions for a new story or just some ideas I could use in future chapters/ stories. I appreciate you guys reading my stories it just means the world to me. Thx again! ~Souls**

"Alex wake up!" My older brother Jake said as he rips the covers off my bed.

"Fine I'm up!" I yelled at him as he walks out of my room.

As you can tell I can't wake up in the mornings. Which sucks because I have to wake up at 5:30 every morning except weekends for school. So basically since I don't like waking up early my brother always has to wake me up somehow. He usually throws pillows at me or grabs my blanket. But the other day I was running late and he threw a glass full of cold water one me. It even had ice which made it even colder! So I make my way out of my bed and downstairs to eat breakfast before I get ready. I walk out of my room and head downstairs to the kitchen. I walk in the door and sit at the table waiting for the amazing food my mom always cooks.

"Good morning sweetie," My mom said as she hands me my waffles with strawberries and some orange juice.

"Morning mom," I say as I start cutting up my waffles.

"Do you have volleyball practice after school today?" My mom asked as she gets food for Jake.

"Yeah, just until 5 o'clock," I say as I continue eating my breakfast.

Which is almost done by the way. After I finish my food I head upstairs to get ready. I take a shower with my wonderful lavender body wash, coconut shampoo, and coconut conditioner. I get out and change into some black skinny jeans, a red long sleeve, and some high top black converse. I go over to my desk and start to put some basic make up on. As in foundation, concealer, power, eyeliner, and mascara. Then I start blow drying my hair and then start to straighten it. When I'm finished I grab my backpack and head downstairs. I say goodbye to my mom and Jake and head to my car which by the way is a black mustang. I got it for my birthday this year. I get in the front seat and put my bag on the seat next to me. I start the car and pull out of the driveway to the school. Which by the way school is about 10 minutes away from my house. So it's not bad when I'm running late which is like every Wednesday it feels like. As I almost get school I see all the people that have to ride the bus. I'm happy that I can drive every day. I get to school with 20 minutes until I have to be in my class. I grab my bag and head into the school but not forgetting to lock my car. As I get to the certain hall I head over to my locker. I grab my text books I need out for my first class. And I just wait for my two best friends Zoey and Matthias. I sit down at the bottom of my locker and close my eyes for a bit. Next thing I know I see Matthias squatting in front of me trying to wake me up.

"You should not be sleeping," Matthias says as he sits down next to me.

"I know but I did not mean to fall asleep. It kind of just happened because you know I can never wake up in the mornings," I said as I shut my eyes.

Did I mention that I have one of the biggest crushes on my best friends that so happens to be sitting next to me? Well, if I didn't I just told you. Matthias and I have been friends since we were in kindergarten. I remember taking his box of crayons by accident and he told the teacher. And that I had to get a time out even though I did nothing wrong. But then after that we became best friends. I probably started to get a crush on him my freshman year. And at the moment I'm in my senior year so basically I only have a little more of school. Which is amazing because I hate school with a living passion. But then I won't see my two best friend's every day. That's the sad part about leaving high school that you leave so much stuff behind.

"Alex. Alex. ALEX!" Matthias said as he shakes my shoulders.

"What," I say as I open my eyes again.

"I was telling you something that I've been wanting to tell you but, you were not listening," Matthias said with a sad and worried face.

"Sorry I was just thinking about a lot of things. But anyway, what did you want to tell me?" I asked as I looked at him.

"How about I'll tell you later after school. I have baseball practice until 5 o'clock so we can meet up after that," He says as he looks back at me.

"Yeah, that's fine since I have volleyball practice until 5 o'clock too. Let's meet outside where I park my car," I say as the bell rings for my first class.

"Okay, sounds good. See you next period," He says as he walks down the hall to his class.

I get up off the floor and head over to my class. Which is basically right next to my locker but, down the hall some. I get into the classroom and head over to my desk which is in the back. I sit down and lay my head on the desk. I guess I'm really tired or something is bothering me. But I would like to know what Matthias said. In the back of my mind it is something good but, I also have a bad feeling too. All of the sudden I feel someone poke my head multiple times. I look up and see my other best friend Charlotte.

"Hey, I see you got to school late today," I say as I get out my IPhone.

"Yeah, I had a lazy morning," Charlotte says as she sits down in her seat right next to mine.

"I feel that today too. I mean I got to school like normal but, I fell asleep at my locker this morning. And I woke up to Matthias trying to wake me up. And then we talked for a little bit and, then I started to doze off again. And I guess he was trying to tell me something important that we was meaning to tell me for a while. I never heard any of it because I fell asleep again. I feel so bad but, I'm finding out after practice so I hope it is something good. Are you coming to volleyball practice today?" I ask as I see the teacher walk in.

"Yeah, I'll be there but, I might be a little late since I have to help out with the art club. Would you be able to tell coach that I will be a little late?" She asked as she got her notebook out.

"Yeah, I can tell her when I first get there," I said as I smile a bit.

"Okay, thank you," Charlotte said and starts to laugh.

"Okay, good morning class. Today we are going to be working on a new project. Only this once you are allowed to pick a partner. Come up here pick your partner, grab a paper and, get started. This will be due next week," Our History teacher Mrs. Scare said.

I get up from my desk and go to the partner sheet. Of course I pick Charlotte so I write her name down by mine. Then I grab a paper for each of us and take my seat.

"I don't want to do this," I say as I hand one of the papers to her.

"I know same here but, at least we get to pick our partners this time," Charlotte said as she reads over the paper.

"Yeah, that's true but, I really don't want to start a new project when I already have two from my other classes. Now that I have another one I'm busier yet and, I can't stand it. I got practice every day after school, have to do stuff around the house every day, watch Matthias at his baseball games, trying to get the time to hang with you. It's just too much stuff and now I have more to worry about. Oh, and it has to be a bigger project so that means more work," I said while hitting my head off my desk.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here with you on this project. Unlike the other ones you're by yourself. In this one at least you got someone and, it's me," She said and starts to laugh at her own self.

"Thanks for the support. I know you always have my back and, I will always have yours," I said as I start laughing along with her.

"You're welcome because that's what friends are for," She said as she smiles.

"When were both having a bad day we both make it better just by talking," I say as I'm still laughing from just before.

As Charlotte was going to say something the bell rang for second period which I'm excited because I have it with Matthias. I get all my stuff together and say bye to Charlotte. I head to my locker and put away my textbook. After that I head down the hall to my next class which is English. I like English but we are working on a project. And I hate working on projects that I have a couple days to do. My history one is due next week, English is due this weekend, and chemistry is due this Friday. Which it is Tuesday right now so I got a couple days. So basically after this weekend I'm free of projects which I'm really happy about. Maybe I can start hanging with Matthias and Charlotte more since I will have nothing to do. Since last week I have not really hung with them after school. We would hang out every day after our sport practices or anything else we had. Or I would just hang with Matthias since he was my first friend and, he always makes everything better. Like when I have a bad day or something like that. Charlotte is a very good friend to but, it feels like I can tell her everything. But in a way she does not care over small things. Which I get in ways but, I don't know. I met her in freshman year so that was three years ago. And I have known Matthias since kindergarten. So as you can see there is a big difference in friendship. And also I'm just glad that I have Matthias and Charlotte as my friends because I would not be able to survive without them. They just make my day better but, mostly Matthias. Oh, I'm so sorry I'm ranting again and saying the same things over and over. But the thing is that Matthias is just so great. I'm happy that I have him as an amazing friend and I don't know what I would do without him. But after this year of high school I won't see him because he is probably going to be going to another college than me. I'll just make sure I really hang with him when I have time, and if he has time. But anyways back to English. Right now we are just working on your projects. Which mine is almost done, but I have to get more information. Which the topic I have is hard to find information on. And I kind of need all of the information I can get. As I was about to type some stuff down Mrs. Chill called me up to her desk.

"Alex, can you come up here real quick," Mrs. Chill said as I get out of my seat and walk up to her desk.

"Is it about my project?" I asked her as I shift my weight.

"No, it's just that someone else in another class has the same topic and really needs help with it. I was wondering if you could help him with the project." She asked as she looked at her computer.

"Yeah, I can help him with it," I said as I look at Mrs. Chill.

"I'll call him down right now so you can make plans and just so you know who it is," She said as she calls for the guy.

I nod my head and go sit back down in my seat. I'll just wait until the guy gets here to do anymore work. I sit here for probably five minutes and I see Matthias walk through the door. I get up from my seat and walk over to where Matthias and Mrs. Chill were.

"You're going to be helping Matthias," She said as she smiles brightly at us.

"Can I talk to him out in the hall?" I ask as I look at the clock.

"Yeah, go ahead," She said as she goes back to her computer.

I nod and head out to the hall. I wait for Matthias and walk down the hall some.

"You could have asked me for help," I said as I look directly at Matthias.

"I know but you have so much stuff going on I did not want to make it more stressful," He says as he looks at his feet.

"I'll do anything for my best friend. I would have helped you earlier if I knew. I will always have the time to help or do something with my best friend. Even if I'm really stressed with projects," I say as I shift my weight from foot to foot.

"So can we still meet later after our practices are over?" Matthias asked as he looks at me.

"Yeah, you can come over after school if you want. We can work on the project and just hang out like old times. Or you can tell what you wanted to tell me at my house later. Only if you wanted to come over after our practices," I say as I look at him then at my feet.

"Yeah, I would love to come over and hang. I can tell you then because there is kind of a lot to explain. It's nothing bad but it is something that I would like to get off my chest," He said as he runs his hand through his hair.

"Wait, you're in my English class so why are you not in class?" I asked him confused.

"I am but I forgot that I had to go to Mrs. Scare's room to show her my project," He says as he looks at me.

"Oh okay, well I will see you at lunch then," I say as I walk back into my English class.

Once I get back in the room I head to my desk and, try to get some work done. By the time I found some more information the bell rings for third period. I gather all of my stuff up and head to my locker. I grab my chemistry book out and head to class. I get into the classroom and sit down at my seat. I happen to look at the front of the room to see we have a substitute teacher. So basically it's a study hall which I need. I sit back in my chair more than normal and go on my phone. I start texting Matthias and Charlotte about stupid stuff since I'm bored out of my mind. I look around the room and everybody is almost sleeping. Mind as well sleep too. I mean I have the chance so I'm going to take the opportunity. I put my phone away and lay my head down on the desk and close my eyes. After a while I hear a door opening and closing. And then footsteps walk my way. I'm too tired and lazy to see who it was, so I just lied there like I was still asleep. I hear the footsteps stop by my desk.

"Alex its lunch. Didn't you hear the bell?" Matthias asked.

But I was too lazy and answer him. And I was trying to act like I was still asleep. Well it's working really well. All of the sudden I feel arms around my shoulders and under my knees. I feel myself getting picked up by Matthias and carried out of the room. As he was carrying me down the hallway. Just to see what he would do I moved a little and acted like I was cuddling in my blankets. He slowed his walking and shifted his arms tighter around my shoulders and under my knees. Since my head was on his chest I can hear his heartbeat. It's eating faster than normal which he never gets nervous or anything. He usually is pretty chill with everything he does. As he continues to walk I peek a little to see where we are at. I look a little more and see that we passed the lunch a long time ago. The way that we are going it seems like we are going to the parking lot where we park our cars. I see him look down at me so I shut my eyes well the little bit I had open. He shifts his arms one more time before I hear a car unlocking. I hear a car door open and I feel myself getting sat upright in the car. Then I hear Matthias slide in next to me and shut the door. I feel him move my body some so he can sit down. He moves me back but I was sitting in his lap. Basically I'm lying against his chest and he's holding me. Thinking that I was asleep he said something in a whisper.

"I like you so much and you don't even know that I like you like that," He said as he sighs.

Wait, hold up. He likes me like that? Oh my goodness my heart is going to explode. I start to smile but I keep it hidden since he thinks I'm still sleeping. I can't believe he likes me like that. It never seemed that way before. But I want to know. Why is he laying with me in his car when we should be in the school? You know what I don't care. I'll sit here all day if I have too. I'll just have to pick up my work I missed after school. After what it seems like forever I fall asleep again.


	2. Can it get better?

After School

I woke up to a lot of noises. I look around and I'm still in Matthias's car. I look around and see that school just ended, and I have volleyball practice. Shoot, I have to get up. I start to get up but I feel arms pull me back down. Oh, I forgot I was in Matthias's arms. I sit up as much as I can and look at Matthias. As I turned and looked at him he was already looking at me. I blushed a little and turned my head away. When he was looking me at me his faced showed something I have never seen before. I felt him move a little which then moved me back into his arms again. Why can't he just tell me he likes me like that? I would give him the honest answer that I have been wanting to tell him since earlier when we got to his car. He seems nervous that I will say no but he does not know that I like him like that. I go to sit up again but I still can't get out of his grasp. I turn around and look at him.

"Why are you holding me like that?" I asked as I blushed a little.

"Does it matter?" He asked as he shuts his eyes.

"Yes, because my best friend is holding me like I'm his girlfriend," I say as I look at him.

He turns his head so he does not look at me.

"Well we both have to get to practice so we will talk about this at my house after practice," I say as I get out of his car.

"Okay, see you later I guess," He said with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

I shut his car door and head into the school to grab my backpack and stuff for practice. Once I do that I head to the girls locker room and change into some spandex shorts and a t-shirt. I throw on my Nike tennis shoes and head to the gym. On the way to the gym I see Matthias come out of the boy's locker room. I look up and then look at my shoes as I walk past him. Why am I nervous when I walk by him now? I get to the gym doors and I turn around for a split second to see that Matthias is still there standing where I passed him. He was just staring at me like before in the car. I mean he did look cute in his uniform for practice. I turned away and walked inside the gym.

"Sorry I'm late coach," I say as I set my stuff down on the bleachers.

"That's okay we were just taking role," She said as she makes me down as here.

We start by just training. Stuff like sprints, long distance running, jumping, etc. The first thing is the long distance running. Which I'm nervous because we run right past the baseball field Matthias is practicing. Which I still don't know why I'm still nervous around Matthias? But oh well. So we start running our two miles that we had to run. Which means I pass the baseball field four times. Since two loops around the school is one mile. I guess it was a bad day to wear spandex shorts. Because when I run they always ride up a little. Which is not bad but when you have someone that likes you more than a friend. Then it's different. So I'm in the front of the pack of girls since I run every night after dinner. So two miles is easy stuff to run. I'm almost by the baseball field which means maybe getting hit by a baseball. As I come up the hill I see the team on the field. I start to pass the field so I just don't pay attention to any of the guys. I look to the corner of my eye to see Matthias looking my way and turning back to what they are doing. I run past the field and down to the river by the school. Then after I run a bit I get back to the school. So that means three laps to go. I run the three laps and getting a drink from my water bottle. After my breathing is calmer I sit down on a bench outside the school and wait for everyone else that's on the volleyball team. Which will be a while since I actually run for training so they have a couple laps to go. I at least lapped them 2 to 3 times so yeah. A lot of people don't like me to the fact that I'm very athletic. Well, I'm sorry that I come from an athletic family. And that I just love playing sports. So anyway I waited for maybe a half an hour and I saw the first girl from the rest of the team. Then a couple minutes later the others come running over. I look at their faces and see tiredness. But if you look at me I'm not even tired. To make me tired I would have to run five to six miles. Which is like every day after school. So when I get home I will have to run more before Matthias gets to my house. I get up and walk in the school. I look at the clock and basically practice is over. Maybe I just should run here until Matthias gets done with practice. Because I know that his practice runs a little late sometimes. So it gives me more time to run and get some school work done. I grab my water bottle and go to the water fountain to fill it back up. The coach comes over and tells us that practice is over so we could go home. So after the coach left I went out and ran like three more miles. But this time I pushed myself harder than earlier. I pass by the baseball fields and see that the guys are still practicing and looks like they are not going to stop anytime soon. Out of the corner of my eye I try to find Matthias but he is not there. Like anywhere near the other guys. I looked for his bag but that was gone too. I wonder if he is back at the school waiting for me. Now I feel bad that maybe he is up there waiting. So I continue to run. I finally make it back to the school and I don't see Matthias anywhere. I grab my water bottle and head inside to go grab my stuff. I get my stuff and head out to my car. Look over and see that Matthias's car is still here but he is nowhere in sight. I get to my car and put my stuff inside. I was about to get in when I hear my name being called from a distance.

"ALEX!" Said a voice from by the doors of the school.

I look over and it is Matthias with all of his stuff. I smile and walk over to his car and wait for him to walk over.

"Hey, did you get done with practice early?" I asked as he finally made it to his car.

"Yeah, let's just say I was better than all of the team and coach told me that I did not have to come to practices anymore since I'm really good," He said as he put his stuff in his car.

"Well, that's good. Are you ready to come over my house? I asked as I start walking to my car.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there," Matthias said as he gets in his car.

I get in my car and leave the school with Matthias behind me. It takes about ten minutes to get to my house. So after those ten minutes we both pull into my driveway. I pulled in first and Matthias pulled in behind me. I get out of my car and grab all of my stuff from school. Matthias gets out of his car and grabs his backpack. We head to the living room to drop off our backpacks then we head to the kitchen. Since my mom is at work until late tonight and my brother is at college for the week. Matthias and I are the only ones in the house. Which is okay because that always happens. So once we got to the kitchen I grabbed to cans of Dr. Pepper and head to my room. Once we get there I sit the drinks down on my bedside table and fall on my bed. About a couple seconds later I see Matthias falls on my bed too. I look out of the corner of my eye to see that he is laying pretty close. A little closer than he usually does. But in a way I kind of like it. I mean I have a crush on him for a while now. And I know that he might have a crush on me too. I want to ask him but I'm nervous too. Why am I nervous? He is just my best friend that I have a crush on. But anyways we lay there for a good while until I feel an arm laying across my back. I look over my shoulder to see that it is Matthias. But then he held my waist with the same arm and pulled me closer to him. Basically Matthias and I are laying on our stomachs. And yeah. I tensed up when he first put his arm around my back but then I relaxed over time. We lay there for a while until I hear a deep noise come from Matthias. I look over at him and see him snoring away. Must be nice sleeping right now but not when I'm awake. I turn over so I'm lying on back and carefully take his arm off of my stomach. I get up and scoot over to where lays. Hold on I have an idea. I carefully lay down on his back and wrap my arms around his stomach. I put my head on his shoulder. As I do this I start to blush a little bit. I close my eyes and feel myself falling asleep.

Midnight

I feel myself starting to wake up from my wonderful nap. I open my eyes to see that I'm completely snuggled with Matthias. I look up at his face since my body is facing his. He's still sleeping like earlier but no snoring. Which is good because it can be loud sometimes. But anyway I found my phone on my desk but I can't get up due to Matthias. I try to get out of arms but every time I try his grip gets slightly tighter each time. But you know me so I just keep trying. But then I get cuddled tighter. Which is alright but I would love to get my phone to check the time. And talk to Matthias about what happened earlier and whatever he had to tell me earlier. I move one more time before I get pulled tighter. Then I have an idea. I slip my arms free of his grasp and put them around his neck. After I did that I get pulled closer even more. Two can play at this game. I tightened my arms around his neck. And even if it is possible he tightened his arms around my waist. Then for one last time I tighten mine so it looks like he can't escape. Which he can but I kind of don't want him too. I mean as I say it again I have a crush on him and he has a crush on me. Which I'm happy about because my dream might come true. Or maybe it already did. After I tightened my arms around his neck I felt him shift his body so he was laying on his back and I was laying on top of him. I would not be on top of him but I am kind of squashed to him. So I lay my head on his chest and close my eyes. All of the sudden I hear a low chuckle come from Matthias. I lift my head up and stare at him. He has a smile slash smirk on his face. After a while I start to blush since we are both staring at each other and we are laying really close to each other. I put my head down on his chest again to hide my blush. But of course that did not work because Matthias shifts again so that makes me lift my head up. When I look up his face is so close that I can feel his breath against my face as we sit there. I start to feel my blush grow warmer and pinker. As I look at him I see a little light blush on Matthias's cheeks also. So I know now that he likes me too. But him being him he was still smirking at me with his little blush. And out of nowhere he leans his head on my neck and buries his face in the crook of my neck. I can feel his blush on his cheeks grow warmer since he is touching my neck with his face. Which I don't mind because I think it is really cute. And then when he did that he also shifted so we were sitting up on my bed. His back was against the back board of my bed. I was basically in his lap and hugging at the same time. I have not noticed this the whole time but smelled really good. I mean he always does but I'm never this close to him to actually smell it. It smells like pine and outdoors smell. To tell the truth I really like the smell so I bury my head in his neck where it is the strongest. Then I start to relax since the scent just calms me. Then I hear Matthias sigh and hug me tighter. Then he said something I would never thought he would say.

"Alex I have been your best friend since kindergarten and I never want are friendship to stop. But there is something else about this relationship that I think we both want. I'm just going to say it. I really, really like you. I like you so much that I might even love you. You make me happier every day I see you in school, after school, or just when we hang out. But I've been having these feelings since we were on middle school and that was a while ago. I was going to tell you freshman year that I liked you like that but I never got the courage to do it. But now I do and I want to tell you everything. I never stopped liking you like that after all these years. Your way to special for me to lose you to someone she just met in college. I want to be with in the worst way I might cry. I'll always be by your side and the worst and best times of your life. I mean I already have but I don't want to stop. You mean so much to me that I would die to save you from anything. You're just too important for me to loose someone that is so close. I just hope that you feel the same and that this did not ruin our relationship," He said as he buries his face in my neck more.

I sit there shocked of what he said. I feel my eyes start to water and I feel myself beginning to cry but with happiness. I let myself cry in Matthias's neck and I hug him closer. I've been wanting this my whole life and my dream came true.

"Hey don't cry. It's okay I just hope we can still be friends," He said as I lift my head up from his shoulder.

I look at him with my teary eyes. And he just stares back like he's telling me to say something back.

"I don't want us to be just friends I want us to be more. I have liked you since my freshman year. And I did not want to give up on myself. And I think I love you too. You are probably the best thing in my life. I'm crying because I'm just really happy that my dream may come true," I said as I continue to cry.

As I cover my face with my hands and cry some more I feel Matthias slide off the bed. I look up and see him getting something out of his jacket pocket. He then stands right in front of where I am sitting on my bed. He kneels down and puts his hands on my knees. He grabs the thing he got out of his jacket and hands it to me. It was a little black box. I open the box and see a ring in it. I look at him and then back at the ring. I take it out of the box and look at it.


	3. I'm living

"It's a promise ring," He said as he takes it from me.

As he takes the ring from me he also takes my hand. He slides the ring on my ring finger and looks at me. I look at the ring and smile. I launch myself into Matthias's arms and give the biggest hug ever.

"Thank you it's perfect," I say as I hug him.

"You welcome. That ring promises that I will always be there for you no matter what our lives give us," He said as he hugs back.

"I'm happy that we are still best friends," I say as I hug him tighter.

"I am too. So I'm guessing you like me more than a friend too?" He asked as he broke the hug.

"Yeah, I have had a crush on you since freshman year," I say as I look down and blush.

"Good because I really like you too. Well I've had a crush on you since middle school so yeah," He said as he looks at me and smiles.

"Yeah," I say as I smile and blush even more than before.

"Can I ask you a question? Matthias asked as he looks at me with a smile.

"Yeah, you can ask me anything you want," I say as I smile and look at Matthias.

"Would you want to go out with me?" Matthias asks as he blushes.

"I thought you would never ask. Yes I will," I say as Matthias brings me in for a giant hug.

"Finally after how many years I can finally call you mine," Matthias says as he pulls away from the hug.

"So since it is past midnight. Would you want to cuddle and watch some movies?" I asked Matthias as I go get some movies.

"Yeah sure," He said as he follows me downstairs to the living room where the movies are.

"You can pick the movies if you want," I said as I turn to look at him.

"Nope, you can pick them," Matthias said as he looks through the movies.

I nod my head and look through the movies. I look in the horror section because you can't just not watch a scary movie. And plus Matthias and I love horror movies. I pick out the movie Friday the 13th. Then I look down to the comedy movies. And kind of also have to have a funny movie in your life every once and a while. So I pick out Grown Ups and Grown Ups 2. Then I look at the horror movies again. I look at them and take all of the Friday the 13th movies. Since there are so many I give some to Matthias to carry. And then I picked a kids movie and a superhero one. For the kids I picked Nemo, and for the superhero I picked the three Spiderman movies. The older ones not the newer ones. I pick those out and head up stairs to my room again. Matthias and I lay the movies down on my bean bag chair. I spread them out so I can evenly pick one. I shut my eyes and pick a movie. It's a weird way to pick a movie but that is what Matthias and I have been doing since we were little. I open my eyes that I picked Friday the 13th. So I take the movie and put it in the DVD player and turn on my TV. While the movie was loading and all of that. I take all of my pillows off my bed and grab a bunch of blankets. I throw it all on the floor so Matthias and I can lay down on the floor and be comfortable. But you're probably wondering. Why are you guys laying on the floor when you have a bed right next to you? Well the thing is that my room is set up weird so I can still watch stuff laying on my bed. But it is kind of weird because you can't see certain pictures that you would be able to see up close. And also my TV is a huge flat screen. So I would think you would able to see it but nope. So that's why we always go on the floor. I spread the blankets out on the floor and stacked the pillows so Matthias and I would have the same amount of pillows. Which does not really matter because at some point I fall asleep and I'm basically laying on Matthias. Which has been weird until now were dating. I'm really happy over that if I did not say that already. I saw Matthias start the movie and lied down on the makeshift bed from my blankets and pillows. But then we did not have anything to cover up with so I grab my comforter off my bed. Which my comforter is really warm and soft so it will work. Plus I got my own personal heater when it comes down to Matthias. When your cold and need a personal heater. Well go find Matthias and it will be so much better. I don't know how he can be so warm all of the time. But I love it because I'm always cold so it makes my life better in a way. So anyways I grab my comforter and drag it on top of Matthias who is laying on his stomach waiting for me to lay down. Then I slip myself under my comforter and scoot closer to Matthias. I must have been taking too long because he got annoyed and pulled me into his arms. Yay automatic warmth. Basically the way that we are laying is very comfortable. Basically we are both laying on our stomachs. And Matthias put his arm around my waist by still laying on our stomachs. Then we have our bodies propped up by our arms so we can still see the TV well. So for Matthias just one arm. Well our elbows and forearms are touching the ground. So it's still comfortable to lay, watch a movie, and snuggle. This is probably by far the best movie night in my life. Even if it is not night anymore. During the movie at some point I snuggles closer to Matthias because I was getting cold again and because certain parts of the movie creep me out. So by doing that I feel like I am safer. And also during the movie Matthias put his head down on my shoulder to get more comfortable. Here and there he would give me kisses on the cheeks. Which I thought was the sweetest thing in the world. So of course I blush but he could not see it due to it was still dark outside.

"I know you have been blushing since I keep kissing your cheek over and over," He says as he keeps watching the movie and tightens his grip on my waist.

"Nothing is going to happen to me," I said as I keep watching someone almost get killed by their stupidity.

"I know but I love holding you close to me. We're dating now so I can do it whenever I want," He said as he tightens his arm even more if it was possible.

"I know we are but I don't mind the snuggling because I love it so yeah," I say as I hide my head from a gory kill.

"I'm just really happy I can spend my time with you," He said as he looks at me.

"Me too," I say as I look at him.

Then all of the sudden my phone goes off. I get out of Matthias's grip and run over to my desk which has my phone on it. I pick it up to see it's my school calling. I answer the call.

"All students of Blue Hill High I came to inform you that school is cancelled for today," The automatic caller said.

I ended the call after I heard that and sat my phone down on my desk. Then I walked back over to Matthias and lied down how I was before I had to answer my phone.

"Who was that?" He asked as he pulled me close again.

"It was the school saying that school was cancelled due to the weather," I said as I continue to watch the movie.

By the way, I guess I did not tell you that it's summer. Since we live in Arizona sometimes it gets so hot that school is cancelled. I guess our school's air conditioning is bad and can't keep up to the weather sometimes. Which this year is a lot so far. Today is probably the fifth day we had to cancel. But oh well I get to spend more time being lazy and hanging with Matthias. But then since we have the day off Charlotte will probably want to hang out. But I don't really want to at the moment. Just wait she will call me as soon as she wakes up and asks if I want to do something. And then I will have to make up an excuse that I have not used already. Which I have used quite a lot of them. Let's just say I like her certain days and others I don't. It's weird how I think of it but oh well. Well Matthias is my best friend of all time and my boyfriend now. It's weird saying that for the first time. Well I guess I will have to get used to it. After my little daydreaming episode I look up and see that the movie is over. And Matthias is taking that one out and putting the second one in. Which for me personally the second on is my favorite. I watch Matthias as he does all of that and lays back down beside me.

"Were you daydreaming just before?" Matthias asked as he looks at me then back at the TV.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about us," I said as I look at him and smile.

"Were you thinking about me?" He asked as he looks at me.

"Yeah," I said as I watch the movie.

"Can you tell me?" He asked as he looks back at the movie.

"Nope," I said as I start to laugh.

After that I got up off the floor and out of Matthias's arms. I started walking to the door since it is morning and I want some breakfast. I look at Matthias one last time and I run out of my room and closing the door behind me. When I run down the stairs I can hear Matthias moving around in my room and him starting to call my name. I laugh as I keep running to the kitchen where I see Jake sitting at the table. And then I see my mom come out of the living room and walk into the kitchen.

"You need to hide me," I say to Jake.

"Why?" He asked as he looks at me confused.

"ALEX!" Matthias yelled.

"That's why," I say as I hide behind my mom.

"Okay, come here," Jake said as he looks at me.

Once I get over to Jake he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. Then he starts walking towards Matthias's voice. We round the corner to the stairs and see Matthias walking down the stairs. I start moving on around on Jake's shoulder to try to get off but that does not work. Before I know it I am being put down on the ground and then over the shoulder of Matthias. I see Jake start to walk away but he says something before he does.

"Mom and I know that you guys are together. We both heard you guys last night talking about it. And Matthias if you hurt my little sister I will hurt you," He said as he walks away and back into the kitchen.

After he said that Matthias took me back up to my room and dropped me on my bed. And then he lied back down on the floor and continues to watch the movie which we just started. I look over at the movie and then the door again. I want some breakfast but I guess I'm not aloud at the moment. I'll just have to make myself something later. I look at my ceiling and then close my eyes. I lay there for a while then I feel Matthias lay down next to me. I keep my eyes closed and turn onto my side and since I was on the edge of the bed I fell off the bed. I open my eyes and then look around the room. I shut my eyes again and just stay on the ground. I hear Matthias move on my bed and get off of it. Then I feel Matthias try to pick me up off the floor but I don't let him. I kind of just lay there like I am dead. Which I feel like I am since I fell of the bed and that hurts. He keeps on trying to pick me up but it does not work and I still won't let him. Then at some point he gives up and plops back down on my bed. I open my eyes and try to look at my TV but from where I'm laying you really can't see the graphics really well. So then I get up off the floor and head over to the TV. I see it's now the third Friday the 13th movie. It looks to be at the beginning which is always boring. So I look over at my bed to see Matthias fast asleep. So this is my chance to go get some food. So I open my door very quietly and slip out of the room with little to no sound. Then I close the door behind me and head down the stairs. I head into the kitchen to see a note on the table. I look at the note and see it's from my mom. I read it and went to the fridge for the left over pancakes my mom made. Which I could not eat this morning due to Matthias. So then I heat up two pancakes and grab the maple syrup out of the cabinet. Should I get myself a glass of milk or orange juice? After I think for a while I go with some orange juice. So then I pour some of it into a glass cup. After the pancakes were done I put them on a plate with some syrup. Then I grab my plate, a fork, and my orange juice and head upstairs back to room. I open the door a little louder this time. As I walk through the door I still see a sleeping Matthias on my bed. After I set my food down on my desk I go over and shut my door. Of course the door had to make a loud noise because I did not shut it very softly. So by me doing that I woke up Matthias. Which he is trying to figure out what's going on. So then he looks around the room sees me walking away from the door. As he does that I pick up my plate and plop down on the floor to watch the movie and eat my late breakfast. I see him lay back down on my bed and sigh really loudly. I look over at him then I just keep eating what is left of my breakfast. Which is really nothing at all. As I finish my plate I get up off the floor and take my plate to the kitchen. I open my door and walk down the stairs. Once I put my plate in the sink I go to the living room to grab my computer that was charging since yesterday morning. Let's just say that my brother used it and never charged it when he was done. So once I unplugged it I went back up to my room. I lay my computer down on the floor by my bean bag chair. I look over at Matthias and see him sleeping once again. So I had an evil idea that I have been wanting to use on him or my brother. I run from my door to the bed and once I get to the bed I jump. And once I hit his body with mine he wakes up and looks confused. Then he must have felt something on him so he looked up at me just lying there. I could feel him staring at me for a good couple minutes. So after a while I started laughing so hard that I fell off the bed. But this time I landed with my back first. I mean it's better than falling face first. I mean it still hurts like heck but not as much pain as earlier. As I fell off the bed I was laughing all the down to the floor. And I'm still laughing as I try to get off the floor. But since I'm laughing so hard I was not able to get up. Which always happens when I do something stupid or if I am watching funny videos. So after laying on the floor for a while I fell asleep. But just before I fell asleep I thought to myself. I have the best life in the world.


	4. Never fight it

3 months later

"Stop," I say as I start laughing.

"Nope never going to happen," Matthias said as he chases after me.

Once I see him start to run I dash off to my room. Once I get in there I shut my door but it got caught by an arm. I laughed and ran over to my bed and jumped on it. Since I had so many pillows I started to throw them at Matthias while I was dying of laughter. Every time I would throw one he would catch it and throw it back but being me I did not catch any of them. I just got hit every time but that would make me laugh harder than before. Which I don't know how that is even possible. I grabbed my last pillow since Matthias started to keep all the pillows I threw at him. Which was about five or six of them. I threw the last one and of course he had to catch it and drop it next to him. Next thing I know I'm lying on all of the pillows. But with a heavy Matthias laying on me. I mean he is not that heavy but considering that I am smaller than he is. I'm just saying that he is heavy at the moment since he plopped down on me and catching me off guard. But of course I tried escaping many times but I could not. Being me I kept trying and trying but nothing was working. So after a while I just gave up. So you're probably wondering if Matthias and I are still together. Well we are and everything has been going really good these past three months. After every day of school and practice we would go to my house or his. We would mostly just hang and play with his little sister. But that will change since school is almost over and I've been really busy with after school activities. Matthias is to but he does not do all of the stuff I do. But anyways my life has been the best in the world. It's been the best since I started dating Matthias. Oh also did I say Charlotte and I are not friends anymore. Well we aren't since she found out that I was dating Matthias and she liked him. I mean she never really hung when Matthias was around but you could tell something was up with her. After a while figured it out and just brushed it off. But the day after we got together we had that day off due to weather. Well when we went to school the next day Charlotte saw a post on my Instagram that Matthias and I were dating. So when Matthias went to his locker she came over to me and was starting to yell at me. Which was stupid because it was not my fault Matthias liked me back. But I remember a long time ago when I first met Charlotte. Matthias said he never really liked he since she was so clingy to people. Which by the way I hate. So after she said all kind of stuff she walked and never talked to me since. When I'm walking the halls I see her and when I pass her she just stares at me. I notice it but just ignore it because she will never get Matthias and I won't let her get on my nerves. But of course I have to see her face every day at school and because she signed up for a cheerleader. Which I'm not a cheerleader but since I have track practice I always see her practicing on the field while I practice. When I run past I always see her watching me. And at one point she tried joining the track team but the coach said no because you have to be able to a mile on the track without stopping. That's why our track team is so good because we have the best people on it. I usually go to states every year considering I do so well and because I am the only girl long distance runner. We had more but they quit since they did not want to work hard for what they want. But anyways I basically just have Matthias but that is alright. It's been like that until Charlotte came along. Which I kind of happy that she is gone. My life just gets better and better.

Couple hours later

So earlier today Matthias asked me on a date so of course I said yes. And he is picking me up in thirty minutes so I have to hurry to finish getting ready. I already got dressed and did my hair but I still have to do my makeup. Which won't take that long since I only wear little bit of stuff.

Thirty minutes later

I hear the doorbell ring so I head to the front door. I open to see Matthias with a flower in his hand. I take the flower and hug him. We walk inside my house and head to the living room where my purse and jacket is. I put on my jacket and grab my purse from the couch.

"Ready?" Matthias asked he holds out his hand to me.

"Yeah, let's go," I said as I drag him out of the house.

As we get to his car he opens the door for me. Once I'm in he closes it and gets in the driver's seat. He looks at me on last time and we go where ever he has planned for us this afternoon.

Ten minutes later

We show up to a little diner that also has an ice cream shop in it. We walk inside and head to the diner side and sit at a table close to the back.

"Do you like it?" Matthias asked as he looks at the menu.

"Yeah, I love it," I say as I make a quick glance at him.

"Good because I really wanted to get ice cream after," He said as I giggled.

So after the waiter came over and took our order we just talked about stupid stuff just like we usually do. We talked for about a good fifteen minutes before the food came from the kitchen. Before you know it our food was gone and we were paying for the meal. Which I was going to pay for my half but Matthias would not allow it. So he paid and we went to get ice cream. And of course he had to pay again which made me mad since I can pay for my own stuff and don't like when he spends his money on me. But he always says that it is okay since he wants to buy stuff for me. So after he bought his and my ice cream we sat down on a bench outside of the diner. I got my favorite ice cream mint chocolate chip while Matthias got cookie dough. Which is also his favorite. We did not get any toppings or anything because we both don't like extra stuff on our ice cream. It's different if it is mixed in with the ice cream. It did not take very long to eat the ice cream since it's warm outside so it melts fast. By the time we were done with the ice cream we started to walk around the little town where the diner was. We walked a good bit and talked as we went around town. Once we get back to Matthias's car we head over to the movie theater. So at the last minute I asked Matthias if we could go the movies since it is kind of early and there are some good movies out at the moment. We both love all kinds of movies so it won't matter what we see. Once we get into his car it will take about twenty minutes before we arrive at the theater. Since we are ten minutes away from home and the theater is ten minutes from my house. So if you're smart enough then that would be twenty minutes. I don't care for a longer drive since it is nice just to relax and see all of nature around you. And also so you can jam out to so much music from the radio or my phone. If you ask me how much music I have let's just say that I have so much music sometimes I forget that I have that song. But anyway we just left the diner about a couple minutes when I was ranting about stupid stuff. Which is okay because I always rant about everything in my life basically. If not then I usually have a personal journal that I usually write my feelings and rants in. Which I started writing one last year and I already have three notebooks full and I am at the moment on the fourth one. Well you probably already kind of guessed that from have three full already. But anyways we just got to the movie theater and we are going to see the movie The Boy. Which if you never heard of it is a scary movie. It might freak you out but not fully scare you out of your seat. I mean I don't get scared easy so scary movies are fun to watch when you're not fully scared and freaked out. Once we got to the movie theater we go in and buy our tickets. Once we do that we go to where the snacks are. We get a large popcorn to share with extra, extra butter. Then of course we both got two large cherry slushies. Then as for candy I got Swedish fish and Matthias got sour patch kids. I'm going to have to steal some. I did not think to get those when we were at the counter. So once we got our snacks we give the tickets to the guy before you go into the theater part. Once we do that we head to theater 6 and head all the way to the top. Which I think is the best seat since you are able to see the best. Once we sat down we got comfortable and sat our snacks down and looked at the screen.

Ten minutes later

Since we got to the theater early and got good seats we had to wait. We still have five minutes until the movie so that's when a bunch of people started to come in and sit down. Right as the movie was starting more people were rushing in and trying to find a seat. Which there were not that many left. I mean the movie just came out the beginning of this week. I'm just happy we got good seats. As the last person was coming in and sitting down the movie was actually starting. The lights in the theater turned off and the bright screen got brighter if that was even possible. The beginning of the movie started and I just watched like nothing else mattered at that moment.

Two hours later

The movie just ended and now we are just walking out of the theater. It was an amazing movie and every time someone screamed I just giggled to much self. Every time I giggled Matthias would laugh and look at me then back at the movie. Once we were outside we went straight for Matthias's car. Once we got to it we left to go back to my house. But on the way home we were jamming out with some music. And all of the sudden I feel the car being hit sideways. As that happen I hit my head pretty hard on the dash board. I started to feel very sleepy and just wanted to go to sleep.

"ALEX!" Matthias said as I blacked out.

One year later

I feel myself waking up from a giant nap. I look around and all I see is white and a black door at the back of the room. I get off the bed and as I get off I see myself dressed in a flowy black dress. Once I get off I walk over to the door. It feels like the door is moving farther away but I'm just taking my time. After what it felt like a thousand years I finally made it to the door. The door is probably the most beautiful door in the world. It was all black but the thing that caught my eye was that if you look really close you can see all kinds of names written in it. I look really close and see that it was all of my nicknames that a lot of people gave me. I grab the door handle and turn it. Then I open the door and just look inside. I open the door even more and see a sign that said something. I looked more closely at the sign and it said Alex's dreams. Before I went in I looked around one more and went inside the room. As soon I was in the room the door closed behind me in an instant. I looked over scared then looked back at all of my dreams floating around the room. I look up and see about thousands of them before I started dating Matthias. As I'm looking at them some of them came true already. So why are they still doing here. At the moment I am very confused and kind of scared for my life. Am I going to die in here and how did I get in the white room? I have so many questions but nobody can answer but myself. The answers are buried deep inside my dreams and I have to find out before it's too late for me to do anything. I look around the room on late time before I feel my head start to hurt really bad to wear I can't stay awake. Next thing I know I'm in a hospital room with somebody holding my hand in there's. I tight my hand around there's and look at the person. I look over to see a sleeping older version of Matthias. He looks like he has not left that spot since a year ago. His skin looks a shade lighter, he looks like he has not slept for a long time. His hair is longer than I last saw him. Everything about him just seems like he was waiting for something or someone. But then I just realize that we were in that car accident and the only thing I remember is Matthias calling my name before I blacked out form hitting my head too hard on the dash board. He looks like he really needs some sleep but he needs to know I'm up and awake. I wonder how long I have been in the hospital. Well I'll have to ask Matthias when he wakes up. I lay my head back down on the pillow and I feel myself going back to sleep. I must be really tired since I must have been in a coma.

One day later

When I wake up again I notice that it is the next morning at I see Matthias is not by me anymore. I look around the room and see him lying on the floor next to my bed since there was not room anywhere else. I try to call out to him but I could not find my voice. So since I can't call his name I just lay on the bed thinking about how much time went by since what happened. I try to sit myself up but I felt really weak. Like to the point where I could not even raise my hand to my face. And that is a close distance. So I give up and shut my eyes again. I feel myself starting to fall asleep again but it feels different from the first time. It feels like I'm dying on the inside to the outside. I feel myself black out and that's it.

Another year later

I find myself back in that white room again but it had no black door. At the other end I see a lady standing there in a white dress with a flower in her hair. She had beautiful eyes that shined through my scared heart. I got off my bed and started walking towards her. When I almost got to her she started to walk away quite fast. So then I started to run after her. She kept getting faster and faster. And I'm surprised at myself when I feel myself getting faster and faster. At one point I almost caught up to her but she ran faster yet. Which I don't even know if that is possible because I cannot run fast for my life. As soon as I could not keep up with her I just stopped and gave up. But the thing is I never give up and I hate giving up on something I could be good at. Then all of the sudden I hear a voice from where the bed I was laying in just a little bit ago. I walked towards the sound and finally saw that it was that lady in the white dress that kept running away from me. I tried to yell for her but I could not get my voice out. I tried screaming which was a bad idea but I still tried something other than talking. I tried to say something again but it felt like my neck was closing very slowly. I dropped down onto the ground trying to get air but nothing seemed to be working. But nothing works for me. Just as I was about to try one last thing I heard the best thing in my life.

"Alex?" I heard Matthias say.

I went to go talk but he was not there. I was nowhere. It's just pitch black everywhere I look.

"Alex?" I hear again.

I turn around and see Matthias standing right next to me. I ran into his arms and never wanted to let go.

"Were both dead," He said as he looked at me.

"It was all just a dream," I said as I look at Matthias.

The last thing I heard in my whole life was my lover say I love you.

"I love you too," I say as I disappear.


	5. Author Note 1

Hey guys I'm hoping you like my new story. I'll try to update it this weekend if I'm not busy. Oh and by the way I don't own The Walking Dead or any of the characters. I just own my characters and what I add to the story because it is based off the Walking dead so some stuff from the show will be in it. Anyway thanks again for ready. ~Souls


End file.
